<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cartman is a big, hungry, slut by kessusama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651156">Cartman is a big, hungry, slut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessusama/pseuds/kessusama'>kessusama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Eric Cartman, Dirty Talk, Fucked Silly, Ganging Up, Group Sex, Insults, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Taking Turns, Top Craig Tucker, Top Kenny McCormick, Top Kyle Broflovski, Top Leopold ”Butters” Stotch, Top Stan Marsh, Top Tweek Tweak, Uke Eric Cartman, Vulgar Language, highschool, no established relationships, thicc, unprotected, weird i know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessusama/pseuds/kessusama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It finally happened. The ”Thicc” craze had started sweeping South Park High.<br/>The boys were constantly sharing the profiles of instagram models and random pics on pinterest, lots of the girls also joined in, gushing about their thicc girl—even some boy—crushes<br/>Now, last year, Eric Cartman had started working out a little more, and trying to get his eating habits under control. And while he was still chubby, his body had shaped itself pretty nicely and he had lost quite a bit of weight in the 6 or so months he had been bettering his habits. Much to the flavour of those who liked thicc body types in fact.<br/>When the non-hetero boys in his school took note of this fact after thiccness started becoming popular, they started drooling over him when he walked past them in the hallway. Hungry, sinful acts take place in the boys’ bathroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Eric Cartman, Everyone/Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Leopold ”Butters” Stotch/Eric Cartman, Mob/Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh/Eric Cartman, Tweek Tweak/Eric Cartman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cartman is a big, hungry, slut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(NO RELATIONSHIPS, SUCH AS CREEK, BUNNY OR KYMAN/WHATEVER ELSE HAVE BEEN ESTABLISHED, EVERYONE IS SINGLE OKAY)</p><p>I wrote this a while ago, simply copied it onto here. I write with an iPad, so excuse any grammar errors. I also haven’t proof read any of this since it is just a mindless fun little side thing? The characters are older teenagers in this. It’s a one-shot smutpiece, just random fantasies or whatever. Hope you enjoy ;]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eric stepped off the bus, looking down at his phone, watching a new episode of a let’s play that he didn’t have time to watch at home. It was spring, and finally the relentless winter cold was starting to slowly subside, snow melting and some lucky flower buds already beginning to peek out and reach towards the warming sun. Therefore, everyone was free to discard a few layers of clothing. Cartman had on a pair of ripped dark blue jeans, that hugged his legs comfortably, along with a cropped hoodie with his signature red colour, that had a cute, tight, black fishnet under it, tucked into his pants. His confidence had been rising steadily, since he had been so proud of himself for the positive changes he had started making in his life.<br/>
While walking through the hallway, he noticed a few people staring at him. Specifically, the queer boys of the school. Kyle was leaning against the lockers, with Craig at his side, as they both bit their lip, and slowly scanned every inch of Eric’s body, before whispering something to each other. Even Stan, who Eric had presumed to be completely straight, raked his eyes all over Eric as his brows furrowed and his mouth hung open. Eric looked back after walking past them, and noticed their eyes fixated on… Seemingly his ass, actually. He gasped quietly and turned away, face flushing red.<br/>
He sighed shakily and kept walking, before coming across Kenny, Butters, and even Tweek, all staring daggers into him, with Kenny winking at Eric when the two caught each others eyes. Cartman was sweating absolute fucking bullets, and all the attention was really edging his slowly rising and twitching erection. Not being able to take all the attention any more, he ran into the bathroom to release all his pent up frustration. He had no idea why the boys were paying this much attention to him, but he fucking loved it. He loved the side glances they gave, the lusty lip bites and hooded eyes, the blushy but bold peeks from the shy ones, oh they all fed into his arousal, as he bit down on his hoodie to muffle his moans while his two hands went at it, one flicking and rubbing his nipple, one firm on his dick, moving his hand shakily, as fast as he could, chasing his high desperately. </p><p>    A heart attack was imminent when the door to the bathroom swung open, a load of boys pouring in. They were all chuckling deeply, walking over to the stalls, and as one of the stalls next to Cartman was entered, he froze completely. After a second, he heard what seemed to be Kenny’s voice coming from above him. ”He’s jacking off in here”. He shot his head to look up, dick in hand and the edge of the hoodie still in his mouth, and screamed when his eyes came into contact with Kenny’s for the second time that day, he was peeking from above the next stall. Eric panicked and shuffled to pull his pants up, right before the stall door was swung open, he had.. forgotten to lock it..<br/>
”Us starin’ turned you on that much or something? Heh, sick fuck, we’ll fulfill your fantasies for you, then”, Kyle spoke up in a seducing tone, smirking. Eric averted his gaze behind the redhead and saw that all the boys who were staring at him earlier were there, most of them already hard as a rock. He let out a strangled whimper, before being ordered to take his clothes off, leaving only his fishnet. His excitement had reached completely foreign levels at his point, shuffling back out of his pants and pulling his top over his head and displaying his ass for the others, leaning against the stall wall for support. ”Ah.. all of you, take turns..”, Eric said, dazed and clouded with the sheer lust he had while fingering himself slowly with spit covered fingers to prepare his ass for the whole party of cocks he was about to receive in his relatively virgin ass. (With only having toys to use, honestly..)</p><p>”I’m first, fuck you guys”, said Craig immediately, already undoing the button on his jeans and unzipping them, before pulling down his boxers and letting his dick spring free. It was quite a big one to start with and Cartman gulped, staring at Craig’s dick with want and need evident on his face as he literally drooled. Craig grabbed his hips, aimed, and pulled the trigger. He was in. And as soon as he was, Eric let out a high-pitched moan whipping his head back. Craig started a pace for his thrusts, and started trying to angle himself a little to hit Eric’s sweet spot. Cartman was moaning and whimpering, fingers curling and legs already starting to quiver. A quick, hushed, ”yes oh god~” leaves the brunettes mouth, he pushes against the dick buried in him to get even more friction against his prostate, eager to feel it moving and twitching inside him.<br/>
He was in love, to say the least, as a series of moans, whines and foul words flew out of his gaping mouth and made the boys jerking their own cocks to the sight even more impatient. ”F-fuck, oh, shit, I-I’m gon- ngh”, Craig uttered out in between groans and sighs. Eric swiftly intercepts with a shocking: ”Cum inside! Please!” As he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his cheek against the stall. A shared sound of slight amazement rose from the measly crowd, and Craig followed the boy’s command suite, cumming deep inside him, before Eric himself reached his breaking point with a loud moan, followed by him smacking a hand over his mouth tightly, and shot his load all over the wall, dripping to the floor. </p><p>After Craig pulled out, Kenny took his place, whipping out his throbbing cock, and spreading the poor Eric’s hole, seeing the seed drip from it. ”Fuck, that’s hot, guys look at that. Little cumdump”, Kenny said, practically licking his lips. A series of low moans flew around, with an ”oh wow” mixed in there. He lined his dick up after the gander he took, and slowly pushed into the inviting heat of Cartman’s ass. The brunette was drooping against the wall, knees pointing at each other and shaking, he was about to drop onto the floor, but held out while biting his lip intensely, whimpering, enchanted by the dick inside him once more. He felt like such a slut, and he fucking adored it. Eric didn’t know he’d burst as soon as Kenny gripped his hair and gave it a tug, forcing his head back. But he did. He moaned Kenny’s name and whined loudly, splashing the walls with his seed. The horny boy leaned down and started sucking hickeys into the smooth skin on Eric’s neck, right next to a cute tiny mole.<br/>
Kenny finished after a while, making Eric cum again a minute before him this time.<br/>
Eric moved to get on his knees on top of the toilet lid, hands grasping the tank for dear life. After Kenny, Tweek surprisingly took his turn, even giving an oddly dominant slap on Cartman’s asscheek, who retaliated with a yelp, and ”Yes! M-more slaps, p-please..”<br/>
Tweek wasn’t the biggest, but he was fast. And Eric liked that, moaning into his hand.<br/>
”G-god, fuck, I’m fu-cking empty-!” He sobbed out.<br/>
While Eric didn’t climax this time, he was still left panting, tears not even drying on his cheeks yet and cum dripping out of his whored out ass. ”Wh… Who’s next~?” He asked in a sing songy, raspy voice.</p><p>After Butters had took his turn, came, and apologized profusely for it to a freshly orgasmed Eric, it was Stan’s turn. He was about equal in size to Craig, but very hesitant, and going through a lot of revelations and questions right now.<br/>
He was supposed to be straight, after all. His very prominent bulge suggested otherwise though, not lessening at all at the sight of a man, being fucked thoroughly. His erection actually grew with that… Oh Stan, you poor confused boy.<br/>
Stan did put aside these questions though, and grabbed hold of Eric’s ass, as he entered into the scary unknown. Surprisingly, it was a very pleasant ”scary unknown” and he felt himself get pulled deeper in, letting out a moan and a few curses.<br/>
While pounding into the brunette under him, he leaned across Eric’s back and muttered small praises into his ear, before the boy suddenly turned his head and kissed Stan, reaching one of his hands up to hold the raven haired boys head in place. Stan didn’t mind, and even initiated tongue into the mix. After pulling apart, Stan placed a few light hickeys on his neck to pair with the ones Kenny gave. Sweat was obviously pouring from the horribly horny bottom, but it was gently coating everyone in the room to some extent.<br/>
After they both finished, it was finally time for Kyle, the ginger with a monster cock. Eric had been waiting to feel that dick ram deep into his guts and rearrange them, so when he was ordered to get on the dirty floor of the bathroom, he sprung up and got on his hands and knees, not even caring that there’s probably all kinds of dirt and grime on the floor. ’Y-Yes, daddy, mmmh please…” he panted out quietly, burrowing his gaze into the massive dick of the boy behind him, who was also getting on his knees. Kyle rubbed his hands together quickly, followed by him slapping Eric’s ass a few times, his arms struggling to hold his upper body up anymore, as he whimpered through biting down on his lip, squinting his eyes.<br/>
”Fuuuck, look at all the cum dripping out your used ass. Fucking whore”, he spat before grabbing a handful of Eric’s hair, lining his dick up and inching his way into the boy. Eric made a sound of pure ecstasy and blurted out a ”Yes oh god I’m such a fucking whore-!” Kyle smirked at that and picked up a fast rhythm for his thrusts, tugging on the rich brown hair, receiving a drawn out moan that changed pitches constantly. Kyle continued mercilessly hammering into the drugged out bitch of a boy under him while also giving devilish kisses, tongue slithering against the other’s, then kissing along his jaw and neck, leaving dark red hickeys on his shoulders, neck, upper back and any other place he could reach while still being able to pound into Eric with speed. He took his hand off of Eric’s hair as he came with a whine, and slowed down his pace a little. Kyle pushed on Cartman’s back, and with his other hand, he took Eric’s neck into his grasp. ”Submissive little bitch. You’re a good cocksleeve”, the redhead said to Eric, who now had his elbows touching the ground and his back bending at an extreme.<br/>
Kyle continued, relentlessly destroying his little bottom slut, who was moaning loudly and muttering curses and the name of the man dominating him.<br/>
”Kyyyle~ fuck y-yes- OH!”, he drawled out, getting cut off by Kyle squeezing his throat slightly, testing the waters a bit. The fucked out whimper that came from Eric told him that this was a good move, so he squeezed a bit more, and uttered some now almost meaningless curses, not harsh to anyone’s ears anymore. Eric came a second time, screaming Kyle’s name so loud that there was no way the people in the hall didn’t know what was happening. I mean, they should’ve known a while ago already..</p><p>After a minute or two, Kyle also came, with a loud grunt and, ”Fuck!”, biting into Eric’s shoulder roughly, surprisingly squeezing another orgasm out of the poor boy. His mouth was hung wide open, but no sound came, except for a little squeak. After which he started panting heavily, whining. Eric collapsed onto the bathroom floor, still whimpering but with a tired smile on his face, as a large amount of cum, a collection of the 6 loads inside him, slowly poured out of him and onto the floor. His asscheeks had bright red and even bruising hand prints on them, stinging deliciously. Kyle whipped out his phone, and took a picture of the lewd scene in front of them all.<br/>
The boys all started chatting as they walked out into the halls from the bathroom, leaving a thoroughly fucked Eric to leak cum onto the floor. He had never felt this good, whipped for the rough pounding of his ass by multiple different guys. He loved feeling the cum trickle out of his ass and the sting of the spanks, bite marks and some of the worst hickeys even. Eventually, the high of all his orgasms finally began coming down little by little.<br/>
After finally having cleaned his ass well, which took absolute ages, Eric grabbed his bag and waltzed out of the bathroom, incredibly happy and relieved, and his smile and positive demeanor, along with the bright red hickeys, definitely caught a few people’s attentions. Class started almost immediately after he came out of the bathroom, his free time being spent taking it up the ass from 6 guys, and as he entered the classroom, Kenny blurted out: ”Well hello, Cartman. Took you a while to clean up I see”, before laughing, joined in by Kyle, Craig, Stan and Tweek, with Butters also giggling to himself.<br/>
”What? What’s that all about?” Wendy asked, confused, with everyone turning to look at Cartman and gasping when they saw the love bites on him. ”Nothing!! Just, uhh, let it be, okay..” Cartman said abruptly, smiling shyly and turning to look at the ground, blushing. He sat down at his desk and hissed through his teeth, immediately standing back up. The laughter erupted once more and Kyle yelled: ”Ohh! Does your ass hurt, perhaps?” Eric lowered himself down slowly onto the chair, spitting back a, ”Shut up, dick, I’m fine” followed by a sigh and eventually a chuckle.<br/>
”I cannot believe you guys fucked him!” Bebe then yelled out, looking over at all the boys that laughed in shock. Eric’s eyes widened, but no one said a word, the boys just started snickering and trying not to crack up. ”He fucking loved being used like a slutty little cumdump, gonna have to do it again sometime, really”, Kenny then said quietly, but not quiet enough, as everyone in class seemed to hear him, leaning back in his chair and leaving the class in shock. ”Kenny!! What the fuck man?!”, Eric yelled, pulling his hood up and hiding his face. ”Oh.. Okayy, well, we did NOT need to know that”, Wendy said, chuckling awkwardly at the end and turning her attention away from it all. As class started, and the day went on, the slight teasing stopped. This, was a significant, amazing day for Eric. Eric, the hungry, big, slut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>